Halo: Another Earth
by Icesquall
Summary: Years after the end of the war between the UNSC and The Covenant, the re-purposed exploratory ship UNSC Infinity is testing out a newly-developed FTL engine based on Forerunner designs, they were to make a jump to Earth, but when they do get to the planet of Humanity's origin, the travel goes without error, but they end up in a different planet all together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Infinite Stratos nor do I own their respective developers/publishers.**

**Chapter 1**

**Somewhere in Space…**

In the vast blackness of space, a giant portal came out of the darkness, it was surrounded by deep glowing blue flames, inside of it, was also a pitch black color.

Suddenly, out of the portal, a huge spaceship emerges, the words UNSC _Infinity_ were painted in white on it's side as a way to identify it when communications could not be established. This was the single largest and most powerful weapon humanity had and was made as a contingency plan against a theocratic group of aliens known as the Covenant, but it was repurposed as a exploratory vessel and was sent to this sector of space in order to scout out for any more planets that could be used by the newly-formed alliance between the UNSC and the now-allied Covenant.

The Covenant loyalist was now almost completely defeated, all that was left of it were very small pockets of resistance that the UNSC itself could handle even without the Separatists, who were busy helping with the restorations of the planets that they themselves had once destroyed and turned into a lifeless ball filled with nothing but glass. But they were forgiven and could now find a place amongst the humans of the UNSC without receiving death glares from said humans. But they still had to deal with some of the remaining rebels and possibly the return of the transformed precursors-better known as the flood.

Nonetheless, things were looking bright for the future of Aliens and Humans, at least the Separatist aliens, and they were currently looking for more planets that the growing human and alien population of the UNSC and Separatists could reside in.

The UNSC _Infinity _was on it's way back to the planet that had the origins of humanity, Earth, but they were in for a big surprise…..

**Five Minutes earlier…..**

**Inside the **_**Infinity…**_

"Roland, has the prototype Forerunner Slipspace engines been installed and readied for immediate activation yet?" The acting Captain of the _Infinity_, Thomas Lasky, asks a small orange glowing man that hovered above a pedestal.

"Yes Sir, we are ready for activation any time sir, Our destination?"

"Earth, we're being called in to test these new engines, the techs say that they are unsure just what exactly will happen once we use these things that we got from a Forerunner site but the Covie's Tech say that it should work even without modifications, we are the test-bed for these things as they were too large to fit in any other human ship as we are testing them on human ships only right now, and we are going to Earth to reduce any and possibly all risks of being attacked. But I'm sure you already know that."

"Affirmative sir, we can go now if you want."

"Alright then, let all hands know what we're planning to do."

"Yes sir." Roland said as he made an announcement over the P.A. Speakers.

"We will begin the test jump for the prototype engines in four minutes, get ready."

"Oh and Roland, how are those Spartan-IIs onboard?"

"The team assigned to be security detail? They are either at the firing range, or uh… the bar."

"What the heck would a Spartan-II do in a bar? Spartan-IVs I understand but IIs? They usually keep to themselves!"

"Sir the one in the bar was the one that we recovered a few years back while resupplying in Reach, we found him in a barely functional pod remember?"

"Oh, James huh? He's back here on security detail good to have the guy back, I hear he's the only one of the IIs that talk with people more than clean their guns and armor."

**At the firing range of the **_**Infinity**_

Four Seven-foot tall Green and black armored beings mounted to twenty-foot tall hulking silver Exosuits are walking around the range firing at their targets at the far end, one of the Mantis fire their newly armed Incineration Cannon and melt the target to ashes as well as a few more targets behind it and slightly burn the wall behind.

"These Mark X Mantis are exceptionally powerful, Impressive how they managed to connect our already heavily improved MJOLNIR Mark VII power armor to these fighting vehicles." John-117 or better known as the Master Chief says while piloting the new-model HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark X Armor Defense System/ Powered Assault Exoskeleton or simply Mantis-II.

The Mantis was an 18 feet tall armored fighting vehicle that was heavily armed and very well protected to take on entire armies, both foot soldiers and vehicles with it's mounted machineguns and rocket launchers though it was only created after the Great Schism, in which the main Covenant was disbanded into Separatists and Loyalists, though it was sometimes used for cargo hauling, it still proved very deadly in combat, the second generation of the Mantis was still in it's prototype stage after integrating a lot of Covenant and Forerunner technology into the Mark-II, it was only available for the remaining Spartan-IIs as the other Spartans and soldiers could not handle the speed and stress of piloting such a machine.

The Mark-II was far more versatile, maneuverable, armored and much more heavily armed than the first generation of Manits, it was versatile in the sense that it could carry weapons in a backpack and eliminated the need to dock and manually change weapons, it was maneuverable that it could fly and go at supersonic speeds without the pilot fainting due to the thrusters and anti-gravity fields that are generated by the machine, it was made of stronger materials and had energy shields that could take three to five times more damage than the first generation and was faster in recharging than the old one and more heavily armed as it could be customized due to the option of getting Promethean and Covenant weapons for it aside from the default Machinegun and Rocket Launcher, the weapons customized for the Mantis had the name of the machine placed before the weapons' named, as well as being able to change it's color scheme in battle. But because of these improvements the Mantis-II had grown two more feet and was only pilotable by Spartan-IIs with their MJOLNIR Mark VII Powered Assault armor, which was also vastly improved compared to the MJOLNIR Mark-VI.

The MJOLNIR Mark VII had far stronger shields, the features on the armor like armor lock and active camo were all heavily improved and it augmented the Spartans' abilities even more than the Mark-VI, while testing the Mark-VII Spartan-II Frederic-104 took down Twenty Sangheili Zealots in CQC and Knife Combat , the Sangheili were all knocked unconscious making it apparent that said Spartan was merely holding his strength back. While testing the same suit Kelly-087 could run up to 80 mph, a speed considered far above what even the augmented human body could handle, the reaction times of the Spartan-IIs testing the armor were so fast that they could catch Sniper bullets mid-air and throw them back with enough speed and power that it dug five meters inside a concrete wall, the shields could handle a whole Spartan laser if fully charged. It was even tested to allow the wearer to survive the heat of orbital jumps, providing that the wearer is able to activate the improved and very powerful Jetpack before impact, the jetpack of the Mark-VII was designed to give enough thrust to the user and suit that it could slowdown falls even from Orbital jumps, these were used in lieu of the much more dangerous HEVs as it was proven to be safer .

"Yes squad leader, I'll say, the tech guys were even kind enough to give mine a pair of energy swords about my size." Frederic mentions while taking out and activating an oversized energy sword meant for the Spartan-mounted Mantis.

"They also gave mine a large Blue Sentinel beam to boot; they are pretty serious about security as these Mantises were modified to fight in space as well." One of the Spartans with 058 in her armor also says.

"These exoskeletons were also given very powerful thrusters on the key areas and minor anti-gravity generators to make Super-sonic flight very possible, they say even Spartan-IVs couldn't handle the speed and maneuverability that these provide even with their reaction times augmented."

"Well that's enough training for now, we have already done some practice flights outside the ship and we should be ready, we'll be entering slipspace a few minutes from now so get ready for what will happen since the FTL drives on this ship are new and it is more likely than not that the Insurrectionists will attack or maybe even the few pockets of Loyalists around."

At this time, an announcement came from the P.A. Speakers.

"This is the Captain, we will be entering Slipspace in Five seconds…."

"Well, we should get ready, but where is James? Although I am glad that we found him surviving in a pod after we had to leave him but he seems more carefree than he was before, though I hope he still has his edge." One of the Spartans say.

"Five…. Four…. Portal opening… Three…. Two….. One… Jump engaged."

**In the present….**

**The bridge of the **_**Infinity**_**…**

After the slipspace jump, everything seemed to be normal to the crew and captain, until the A.I. of the ship contacted Earth's command.

"Sir…. There seems to be a problem…" The _Infinity_'s A.I. Roland mentions to the Captain.

"Huh? What is it Roland? Everything here is fine according to the data."

"Sir, I've lost contact with the UNSC High Command…. My scans show that… this is unbelievable…."

"What is it?" Thomas Lasky asks, obviously wondering what they've got themselves into.

"According to my data and all the tests that I have performed regarding what to do with the data…. We have travelled to an alternate reality."

The Captain's eyes widen in shock.

"What do you mean? The coordinates are the exact ones that we normally use for Earth! How exactly did you determine that we are in a different Reality?!"

"The all the channels that we use in the UNSC are not working, meaning it is not picking up anything, only static, which is next to impossible, as the only way that can happen, is either everyone on that planet had been evacuated or completely disappeared or something is jamming our communications, which I can safely say is not happening, plus, all the 200 or so Orbital Platforms that usually surround Earth is completely gone, no wrecks, no emergency transmissions, no nothing, but I am picking up signs of life on Earth, but much like how the Earth in the Twenty-first Century was, and as I have said, all the test that I have performed according to this could only mean that we have travelled to what is called an "Alternate Reality"

"Give me some time first to review the data… if what you say it true then I will have a hell of a time explaining it to the crew.."

**A few hours later…..**

The meeting called by the Captain lasted for quite a while, with many crew members finding it impossible to believe that they had travelled through another reality and were already thinking of ways to get back to their reality and families, but some were more optimistic and wanted to seize the opportunity, the Spartan-II security detail kept to themselves as usual although….

**In the Firing range….**

"Squad leader, if we are really in another reality as the captain said so then shouldn't we make contact with the people in this version of Earth and look to find a way to get back to UNSC space, or we could look for the cause of this event and see if we can get back?"

"That is true, but I doubt we are going back anytime soon as everything went normally as far as I can determine during that jump, I reviewed the data as well and it all came back normal, this might have been caused by that prototype Forerunner engines implemented on this ship and it's physics which is not fully understood by our scientists yet."

"Well, It might also be that you luck seemed to be too much this time squad leader, we have got an entire system to colonize and wars to fight, back there in our UNSC there wasn't much fights anyway and I'm guessing we would have been discharged for civilian life, which I might have experience at talking to the Marines at the bar but I don't feel any less uncomfortable than you and to be honest we Spartans belong to the battlefield." James-005 walked through the door of the range then joined in to the conversation via SQUADCOM.

The other Spartans stopped and went into thought as they wondered over James' words. He was right after all, they didn't have much of a place among the civilian populace back in the UNSC and their muscles could ache due to the pain of the augmentations still there and the only thing that cause ease their pain was the adrenaline rush of battle.

Meanwhile…

**At the bridge of the **_**Infinity….**_

The Captain was on his chair reviewing all the data on the planet that they were currently orbiting above.

This was in fact Earth, but not THEIR Earth, it was similar to it but it did not have the UNSC as their Earth, Mars and the other planets in the Sol System were also not colonize unlike in the UNSC, all the planets in the Sol system were terraformed and made habitable and were home to thriving colonies of humans and a few of the Covenant races.

It was then that the Captain made a decision.

"Roland, we will conduct surface investigation, I want the Spartan-IIs on this ship to get to the surface and gather more information about this reality, it's similarities and differences to our Earth, but we will probably be here for a while as we have no way to know exactly what happened here since even the Huragoks are having trouble finding out the reason why we ended up here during what was supposed to be regular slipspace jump."

"Affirmative sir, sending orders now."

**Back in the Firing Range….**

"I'm not really sure about this James, but I guess we have no choice in the matter as we are stuck here in the meantime… we have received direct orders from the Captain, we are to ready up and head planetside, get your Mantises ready and we move in a few minutes, Blue team move out!"

**Three minutes later**…..

The Spartans all went to the armory after their leader issued the order to get ready, they all got different weapons that suits their specialties.

Fred kept his two energy swords and a Mantis Suppressor, as well as two Combat Knives and an MA5D with the grenade launcher attachment and a Covenant Plasma Pistol in case he had to ditch the Exoskeleton, as they had many more in stock in the _Infinity_ and the Huragok were well-versed in making the machines. Linda took a Mantis Binary Rifle for her Exoskeleton and a Sniper Rifle and M6D sidearm for emergencies.

Kelly brought a Mantis M45D Shotgun and a MA5D and Spartan Laser. John kept his Incineration Cannon and got the Mantis Storm rifle, he got a Spartan Laser and Scattershot for operations without his Mantis-II.

They were now ready to set foot on this reality's Earth…

**End of Chapter.**

**This had been an idea floating around my head for quite a while, so I just had to put it down here.**

**As you can see, In this chapter, it makes no mention in what happens inside the Infinite Stratos World, the reason for this is that I am not yet sure on where exactly will I place these Spartans in, I am taking suggestions and ideas just make it clear and explain why it is a good time to plant these Spartans in, though if there will be no responses I am capable of determining the entry point, though that will take quite a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Infinite Stratos**

**Chapter 2**

**Planet Earth, Somewhere in Japan….**

"Four kilometers from the LZ….. Three… .Two…. 500 meters! Activate the thruster breaks and anti-gravity generators!"

Blue team slowly descended into the Pacific Ocean close to an institution known as the IS Academy.

***Flashback***

**At the docking bay of UNSC **_**Infinity….**_

The five Spartan-IIs of Blue Team were in their Mantis Mark II Exoskeletons while staring at the planet before them.

It looked definitely like the Earth of the UNSC there was no question about that, but they knew that this wasn't their Earth, all the Orbital Platforms, the entirety of the Home Fleet and the glassing of East Africa along with all the signs of the Covenant Invasion that hit Earth during October to November 2552 were all non-existent.

Then at this moment the Captain walked in through the doors of the docks amidst the busy crew moving around, the Spartans noticed him, opened their cockpits and leaped out of the Twenty-foot tall war machine with a loud thump in the ground as their MJOLNIR armor hit the ground, but not enough the shatter the Titanium, though they left boot prints, they then looked at the Captain and saluted.

"At ease, as you know I will have you go planetside and investigate how the hell we got here, but for further details, come with me to the briefing room." The man walked over to a nearby_ Strident_-class Heavy frigate, which opened it's landing pad and allowed the Captain in.

The Spartans went followed the man into the Frigate, the entrance was large enough to accommodate the five giants that followed the Captain. The entrance then closed up.

"Now, let's get down to business, this time, instead of being at the bridge, I'm here to personally brief you in the situation, the reason for this is rather complicated…" The Captain proceeded to seat in a chair facing the Spartans and clenched his right fist and covered it with his left hand, then placed it below his chin then continued speaking.

"I'm sure you are already aware that we are not in UNSC space, yet we are still at Earth, just not our Earth, now, Roland and I have gathered details about this world through the Internet in this Earth, it is almost totally similar to our Earth except for one notable difference…" The Captain released a sigh then continued.

"What if I tell you that this Earth, while not capable of establishing colonies on other planets just yet, has exoskeletons that are capable of going at supersonic speeds, have energy shields, are equipped with lasers and railguns as well as nanomachines, they are called 'Infinite Stratos' or rather IS for short."

That definitely got the attention of the Spartans, what would have happened if their Earth had that type of technology back in it's 21st century? They only thought that the Insurrection and Interplanetary wars would have been much, much worse along with other destructive events if rebels got their hands even on one of them. But the Spartans were a bit skeptical about this, one of them decided to try and confirm it.

"Sir? Are you sure about this?" James-005 asked.

"Oh yes, I got video feeds of them in action they are indeed very real, but one thing I saw on all of those videos made left me gaping and repeatedly rubbing my eyes, I even went to the medical bay to get checked, there was nothing wrong with me." The Captain let out a short chuckle.

"What did you see sir?"

"Believe it or not, I looked around the Internet on this place for data about the IS and they all say that it can only be piloted by…. Girls, most of them around the age of 15, I scoffed at that… until I saw the live feeds of them in action." The Captain sighed again and rubbed his forehead.

The Spartans naturally did not believe him at all and simply stared at him as if he was insane.

"Ok…. You don't believe me huh? This is the reason why I personally briefed you for this mission, as no one would believe that deadly war machines with the power to decimate conventional armies are piloted by minors, you should see for yourselves, now, I believe we should _really_ get down to business."

The Spartans merely nodded.

"Now, Roland and I have discussed on finding ways to get back to our reality, and have come up empty for the time being, we can't simply make another jump back to where we were before since our new engines are on the verge of instability, thus, it seems very likely that this was a remote possibility even to the Forerunners and not intentional otherwise the FTL wouldn't be at it's current condition, the closest time that the Huragoks could repair it without risking everyone on this ship is at least a few months or maybe even years, so in the meantime, we should explore this Earth and possibly establish relations here, but we need to gather more intelligence on their IS units in the off-chance that they might turn hostile against us. Your mission will take place at the IS Academy in Japan, as the name suggests, it is a school for most of the world's IS pilots, I'll send you the coordinates in a few minutes, your objectives are to recon the students there that have their 'Personal IS' as they will pose the greatest risk yet be a great boon to us if you somehow capture them and we can get our hands on technology, though I won't approve of that yet as it is basically kidnapping."

"I understand sir, even if they are humans this will still be the first time we make contact, but first contact never went well for us did it? Plus by the sound of it the IS will be their most powerful weapon if shit hits the fan, which is why we are to gather data on it right?"

"Exactly, we can't take any chances, now, this ship will drop you from orbit as close as it can without being detected, you will touchdown near the IS Academy but it is in an Island so you will be landing in water, but activating your Active Camo should prevent anyone from seeing you and the Thrusters and the Anti-Gravity generators, which are actually strong enough to negate a planet's gravity well to limited effect, should provide you with more than enough braking power to halt completely before touching water, recommended distance to activate both brakes is at 500 feet, any higher and you will have a lot of catching up to do with your team, any lower and you can bet you'll make a hell of a scene with that 20 feet tall mech hitting the water, though I should tell you that those exoskeletons of yours can travel through water since they also have a built in propeller unit."

"We'll keep that in mind, anything else?"

"A few more points that I have to make clear, If the students somehow notice you then I permit you to fight back but not kill the students if and ONLY IF they attack first with lethal force or try to take you prisoner, otherwise…. well, be creative, but if you do decide to talk to them do not reveal, unless I say so, that your headquarters is a spaceship almost six kilometers long and has much more than enough weapons to annihilate their entire planet and they won't be able to do a thing about it, they won't take too kindly to that, also, if you can, offer to help them if they need it and they didn't not react hostile to you, teach them a thing or two about real warfare since if what Roland says is true, there is an organization out to get them, but we aren't sure, and last, your Mantises have better shields, weapons, maneuverability, abilities and overall stats against them, heck, even without your machines their laser weapons have far lower output compared to the Spartan Laser, which you know was vastly improved during the spare time the tech guys and Huragoks had on this ship, but be careful nonetheless, since we aren't sure if they have anything else up their sleeve, this ship should be moving out in a few minutes, get your exoskeletons ready and move out, Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

**At the Present…..**

The five members of blue team completely halted from their descend a perfect 10 feet from the water and stood balanced due to it's Anti-gravity generators and Thrusters, they set checked their maps through the HUD, which indicated that they were a few kilometers off from their intended destination, but due to their exoskeletons', they quite effortlessly went supersonic and caused a sonic boom, but it was minimized due to the Anti-Gravity generators and only generated less than half of the noise and power created by reaching such speeds, a few seconds later, they approached the Academy and braked, .

The IS Academy was on an island, but it wasn't the only thing there, the island was had forests dotting the landscape with cities on the coasts and other facilities, notable of which was a large dome that looked like it was some kind of battle arena, the Spartans guessed correctly that it was part of the IS Academy and was used for matches or exercises that involved IS, there were also futuristic cables that traversed throughout the island, which is likely used for transportation by the inhabitants. But of course, the eye-catcher among them was the Academy itself, it was tall, very tall, but nowhere near as tall as the space elevators that were used to transport materials to ships in orbit, but it was still pretty tall for an academy, it had this cross-shaped structure on the top, and a dome that was covered in glass and cement, which was probably the main academy, at the bottom, though the structure looked crooked in the middle, which was rather curious.

The Spartans, who had their Active Camouflage online, proceeded to the Battle dome as they heard the clashing of what seemed to be swords from it.

They got close enough for their magnification systems to clearly see what was happening, it was at best, unusual, two people, a boy with blue hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a skin-tight suit that parted in the middle and continued down that matched his hair and he had what seemed to be white machine parts in his arms, legs, and chest as well as what seemed to be wing-like things protruding from his back, they all seemed to be responding to his actions, like he was controlling them, his weapon was a glowing blue sword that looked to be made of energy, but the scans that the Mantis did showed that while it looked to be made of energy, it was rather primitive as it was blocked by his enemy, who carried two large blades made of a metal, his enemy, or training partner as it seemed that the two of them were not trying to antagonize each other since they were speaking to each other through the fight, was a rather short girl, she looked to be of Chinese descent and had Green eyes, brown hair tied to both the left and right side of her head and wore a…. one-piece swimsuit? She also had machine-like parts on her hands, legs, chest and back, though hers were distinctly different from her enemy's and was colored pink and black, her wing parts were separate from her body and had orange stripes flowing through it. The two were battling, though the Spartans could see that they were not very disciplined at all.

They were at a lock with their weapons, the girl bearing down her two swords on the boy's lone glowing blade and were trying with all their might to overpower each other as the crowds around the dome cheered at the two competitors, the Spartans noted that the crowd were all female students, not one of them were male, though there were also what seemed to be business men and women who were sitting down and watching the fight, which brought up the question as to why was the girl's enemy the only male student in the entire dome? They ignored that question for now and continued watching the fight.

The two fighters got out of their lock and flew around the battle dome, the girl then combined her two swords into a single double-bladed sword and then spun and twirled the weapon around like an idiot, which the Spartans saw as repulsive, but they kept watching anyway, the girl then proceeded to charge at the boy, only for him to dodge by going higher, while the girl followed, they started taking stabs at each other while dodging each other's attacks, but it seemed like the boy was losing ground, he was attempting to create distance between them when the girl uttered something as a shoulder part behind her fired a laser, despite the fact that it had no barrel at all.

Lingyin Huang had her Impact cannon aimed at Ichika Orimura, he was her childhood friend but they were in a battle right now due to him forgetting, though not completely, but badly enough, a secret promise that he made to her when they were young, the terms were that if who would win he or she would do what the winner says so, though Ichika announced before time his intentions, which was that if he won then he would make her explain what exactly was the "Meaning" of the promise, as Ling put it. But at this point, it does not seem to be going well for Ichika as Ling demonstrated her IS's, Shenlong, state-of-the art Impact Cannon on Ichika.

The boy was nicked by whatever weapon the pink-and-black IS fired and did a slight roll in the air then recovered, at this point the girl uttered something again but this was followed by the same blast earlier, but this time the boy was hit directly as he wasn't able to dodge the attack, it sent him crashing through the ground, though he once again got up on his feet, but as he did, the girl fired her cannons continuously at him as he was forced to dodge all the shots then he took to the sky, where they continued the game of cat and mice.

Then for some reason, the two of them suddenly stopped in mid-air and looked at each other then actually began a conversation, much to the frustration of the Spartans, then they continued to fight again, at this time, the White IS suddenly got a burst of speed and rushed towards the pink and black one, whose pilot panicked, but at this moment, the Spartans noticed another IS coming in from outside the dome, but they decided to watch further.

The newly-arrived IS fired a laser into the arena and took out what seemed to be a deflection shield that was invisible to the naked eye, the arena's spectator area was closed by metal barriers and kept the students in them safe, much to the relief of the invisible observers as they were not just going to let any of the students get killed even if it means revealing themselves, the unknown IS then proceeded to engage the two remaining students who were battling each other just a few moments ago.

This puzzled the teams, as they never expected another IS to pop out of nowhere then attack their subjects of observation, but they were compelled to watch what else will unfold.

The two students began talking again until the unknown IS fired a pink laser beam at them, the scan of the weapon that the IS used to fire the beam showed that it had slightly more power output then the weapons that they have been seeing so far, but it was still very much inferior compared to their own weaponry.

The boy then carried the girl, but she kept hitting the boy as if she wanted to make him let her go, the unknown IS then fired another beam at them as the smoke cleared and it revealed itself to them, the Spartans could already see the IS way before the students did due to their Thermal vision, the boy then actually talked to the machine, but the Spartans already knew that it would be of no use as they already determined that there was no one inside the IS.

The girl struggled successfully from the boy's grip just as the offending black and yellow IS fired a barrage of lasers at the two.

The Is then went inside a smokescreen, though it did nothing to hide it from the Spartans, and the girl followed it through, they engaged in a short dogfight before they went out of the screen and further continued fighting.

"Squad leader, do you think we should get in there and help out? It looks like that unmanned IS as they call it has obvious killing intent." James asked.

"Not yet James, we should only get in the way if they really need help, though I'll get closer in case that happens, the rest of you stay here and keep watch if any other IS units get near the dome as the last thing we need is these students being overwhelmed and killed by more of them, since by the looks of things they won't be able handle two of the unmanned IS units ."

John replied and went closer as he saw the girl fire a shot of her cannon at the IS and caused an explosion at it's back, the boy then charged in for the kill but it dodged and they were yet again at another case of CQB, they then broke off as the IS fired yet another barrage of lasers at them.

The fight kept going on to a point until another unexpected event occurred, a female student actually got into the line of fire at the midst of the battle.

The Spartans fully expected her to deploy her IS and help out the two students already engaging the Black and yellow IS, but no, she began speaking to the two instead of helping out.

At this distance, the Master Chief was able to clearly hear what the female student was saying.

"ICHIKA!... If you're a man… if you're a man you'd better defeat the enemy completely!"

This attracted the unknown IS's attention, and it shot one of it's lasers at the female student.

The Chief entered what was known as Spartan time, deactivated his Active camo, and dashed infront of Houki, and let himself get hit.

As expected, the laser fired by the unknown IS barely if at all registered on the energy shields of the massive 20 foot tall exoskeleton.

Ichika and Ling had been fighting the unknown IS for a while now, but to no avail, around the moment Houki, Ichika's first childhood friend, entered the arena, things became hectic as the unknown IS fired at her, but before she was hit, a gun-metal grey bipedal machine easily twice the size of their own IS suddenly went in front of Houki and the laser made contact with the machine, but to their surprise, the machine was simply bathed in a golden light where the laser was supposed to have hit and was completely unscathed.

The machine raised it's right arm, revealing a black cannon with red highlights running through it, the machine then closed in to the unknown IS in such speeds that it looked to be defying gravity and the red highlights on the weapon began to glow brighter, then unleashed five red bolts of energy zooming on the unknown IS, the IS was unable to dodge it in time as the machine fired it within ten meters of the IS, and in no more than three seconds, the IS that both of them couldn't defeat was torn completely apart, the bolts cut through the IS's shields like a hot knife through butter and exploded in five different parts of the IS.

The three students in the arena and the people watching through the camera were completely flabbergasted, first, an unknown IS had attacked the students during a match, then, a 20 foot machine appeared in thin air and saved one of their students who was careless enough to let herself get in danger, and the last but definitely not the least, they had never before seen a weapon that could annihilate an IS in one hit.

Ichika and Ling was contacted by their adviser to make contact with the unknown machine and see what it's intentions were.

Ichika came forward and communicated with the machine first.

"Uh… do you understand me..?" Ichika asked the machine.

John-117 was required to learn many languages during his time and training as a Spartan-II Commando to help with infiltration during his missions against the Insurrectionists, but of course he and his fellow commandos thought that it was all wasted and thrown out the window since the Covenant invaded more or less before they were able to fight the Insurrectionists for long. He had never expected that he was going to need them at all, especially during this situation.

To the students' surprise, the machine moved it's head, or rather cockpit up and down, indicating it could understand them.

Then Ling stepped in.

"Who are you? That is if there is a person inside there at all…."

The pilot of the machine activated it's external speakers and replied.

"I am a Spartan-II Commando of the UNSC." The machine replied.

The two IS pilots opened a private com channel to their adviser.

"Ms. Orimura, what is the UNSC?" Ling asked

"There is no UNSC, wait until the teachers get there, with that level of firepower, there is no way we can let this Spartan-II commando run around doing whatever he, she or it wants."

"We understand, we'll try to stall it Ma'am."

The Master Chief was also in a private com channel with his squadmates.

"Blue team, get ready to return to the _Strident_-class frigate that is still currently above us in case these civilians get any bright ideas."

"Affirmative."

The machine turned towards Houki, slightly scaring her.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes…. Thanks for saving me."

The machine nodded again and turned towards the two students.

"So… what is a Spartan-II commando? Are you actually a human?" Ichika asked.

"That is classified, but I am human, that is as much as I can tell you without spilling any confidential secrets."

"Ok…. How about the UNSC?"

"That is also classified, as secrecy is crucial at this point of my mission."

With Ichika getting nowhere, Lingyin was annoyed with this human, she made it apparent by pressing the Chief to reveal more information.

"Hey! Do you even have any idea at all who you're messing with? We happen to be IS representatives of our countries! Tell us who exactly you are, what this UNSC is, which country it's based on, and the reason why you are here, if you don't tell us then we will make you." She said as the teachers as well as Cecillia arrived on scene with weapons pointed at the lone HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Armor Defense System Mark 2.

The machine suddenly vanished into thin air.

All of the people present had their mouths gaping.

**End of Chapter.**

**As you can see here, I've altered the scene on the anime where the IS attempted to open fire on Houki, I've made it **_**successfully **_**fire upon her to give the Chief a reason to step in.**

**This chapter might suck, even to my opinion it does, but it's a start, and I also promise more awesome fighting scenes in the future between the Spartans and whatever opposes them, not some boring recon mission.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Amir-015**

**Yeah that is true, but they might also develop long-lasting Active Camouflage units specifically for this reason, though I am not sure yet.**

**Shashenka **

**I am already making that happen for the moment, but since this is only the beginning it might change.**

**Mr I hate znt nobles kill em**

**Uh… what do you mean? The Mantis IS the HRUNTING/YGGDRASSIL if you didn't know. Also, I think I won't let Tabane appear infront of the Spartans for quite a while, since they will naturally be considerably hostile to her because of what she has done and what she might do in the future.**

**Theanonreview **

**Yeah… I was hoping to sidestep this question, but nevermind then. Anyway, since Roland had performed tests, then maybe he had made one that determined that they were in an alternate reality? Like for example, Forerunners had suits that could make them immortal, if they happened to travel through time and restarted the entire Forerunner race and made themselves the ruler of the Forerunners, and another forerunner did the same thing, wouldn't the result in a crapload of crazy things happening in the history books of the forerunners?**

**Yeah, Roland might be a smart-AI but he is pretty professional.**

**I've been interested in getting a beta reviewer but I have no idea how the system works, but for the mean time I'll continue the story without said reader.**

**Nope, making a huge-ass pod for the Mantis to fit in would take a LOT of funds and not to mention time, so why not drop them from a survivable altitude and use it's thrusters and anti-gravity generators to slow them down just enough that they will be going in high speed and not turn the pilot into a human-shaped pot roast at the same time! **

**I'm not really sure how to answer this, Making them only have contact if they decide to or need supplies will severely limit their part in the IS world, but then again, it has a lot of logic.**

**I don't think I'll do that for right now but I may change my mind as to provide some comedic relief.**

**Killroy225**

**Changes in tense? I'm not sure I get you, if you can, could you verify what exactly do you mean by this?**

**RIAS**

**Hmmm…. Not a bad idea, I think I may implement that later on.**

**Sonicfanx1**

**Well, you can't really expect everyone who reads this completely understands the halo storyline, I made the first few paragraphs to fix this problem, though only minutely, I don't think this is too much of a problem.**

**Fred is basically humanity's best in Knife combat, with his new Mark-VII, he can take on multiple elites in CQC with the ridiculous reaction speeds and strength that the armor has given him. But, if you have noticed, he KNOCKED them out, meaning that it was a practice session and the Elites weren't hell-bent on taking him down unlike the Elites you face in the games.**

**Two or three scorpion rounds might take out the Mantis, but it depends on the skill of the user piloting it, he could use hit and run tactics, but for the most part I admit that I did infact exaggerate it's firepower.**

**The MJOLNIR armor might not fare too well against Plasma weapons by the Covenant, but this is Earth in the 21****st**** century that we're talking about, to my logic, their energy weapons are automatically far weaker than the Covenant's weapons.**

**Actually, I don't plan on giving the Spartans too much projectile-based weapons and make them use covie and promie weapons instead, since they will be using their Mantis-IIs in most fights and with all the big and powerful weapons that the Covenant and Prometheans have, it doesn't make any sense that they would use conventional rockets and bullets instead of Hard light and Plasma, which would deal a hell of a lot more damage.**

**That may seem logical, but it will be a while before they actually negotiate as the **_**Infinity **_**is still reeling from getting sent into an alternate dimension. **

**You do have a point, but Spartans are thought to adapt to survive, even if it means killing 16 year old students if they start the fight first and if the Spartans are pissed.**

**Also, I think John-117 will be able to solo an IS or two due to his battle experience and his far superior reaction time and maybe even his strength? Because as far as I am in watching Infinite Stratos, I have not seen a Fist-fight between IS and therefore I assume that their arms were only meant to carry weapons, not be used in full-fledge CQC.**

**Spartans weigh a full ton in their MJOLNIR Mark VI armor, how more with their vastly superior (Yet imaginary) MJOLNIR Mark VII? Plus, I really doubt that they would let themselves get grabbed by their opponents, especially with their combat reflexes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Infinite Stratos**

**Chapter 3**

**Inside a **_**Strident-**_**class heavy frigate's briefing room…..**

Blue team had arrived from their reconnaissance mission and is now waiting for the presence of the Captain that had sent them on said mission. They were currently chatting via SQUADCOM.

"That was definitely unusual, those kids piloting the IS I mean, it's one thing to hear from someone, and another to see for yourself."

"I had my doubts to be sure, but not anymore."

"But, they obviously lack the proper training on those machines as well as discipline, why didn't they put trained soldiers in those machines instead of teenagers?"

"True. But we can't afford to be sloppy in dealing with those IS pilots in the near-future, especially now that they are aware of us."

The door inside the room then opened, revealing the Captain.

"How goes the mission Blue team?"

"It did not go too smoothly sir, I was forced to reveal myself after an unknown assailant attacked the academy and almost killed a student, I de-cloaked and rescued her by absorbing the enemy's projectile with the energy shield and retaliated, after I destroyed the assailant, I was surrounded by the school's staff and some of the students, after attempting to interrogate me, I activated Active Camo and went back to this ship." John-117 reported

"You and your team were able to get back to the ship by yourselves?"

"Affirmative, we were able to punch through the Atmosphere of the planet as well as break free of the gravity well and return to this ship."

"So those things can get out of a planet by itself huh? This will be very useful, this will eliminate the need to use transports to send scouts to the planet, plus, the active camouflage will reduce the chances of you being spotted. Will it sit well with you if I made you the main recon team when it involves this Earth?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent, give me time to review and analyze footage of your helmet cameras, dismissed."

**In a room inside the IS Academy…..**

"What did you find about that offending IS and How did our search involving that bipedal machine turn up Miss Yamada?"

"First off, we did not find any remains or evidence that suggests that someone was inside of the IS at the time when it was destroyed, also, we have found nothing regarding this UNSC or Spartan-II, they might be some kind of hidden terrorist cell or a new faction all together, but the former is unlikely since they have saved Miss Shinonono from that unmanned IS's attack, plus the weapons that machine had, the shields and the technology it had, It had to be very much powerful to destroy an IS with a single shot like that, we tried to know what exactly was it that the machine fired but we have come up completely empty, and it's shields looked far more powerful than anything we have, considering how it took a shot like that and didn't even flinch, plus the speed that it had when dashing towards that unmanned IS, it is far beyond anything we can possibly create, the closest thing that can possibly match the speed of that thing is _probably _a fifth or sixth generation at least, and last, we have no idea at all how it vanished into thin air like that…. But I guess we should be thankful that it had not engaged us and choose to flee instead, the way that pilot spoke with professionalism meant that he must have been highly disciplined and trained, I doubt that we could handle something and someone of that caliber even with all the people we have in this school."

"That may all be true, but we must find out who that person was, we can't just let him go around the place, especially when he claims to be part of an organization that doesn't exist on this planet, even if we can't take him on in a head-on engagement. Tell the students and staff to keep cautious in case we encounter this Spartan again and notify the people who witnessed the event to not reveal the existence of this Spartan to the rest of the world, if the whole world would know that there is a weapon that is strong enough to annihilate IS in one hit and it is currently outside of any jurisdiction that we know of, it could easily cause mass panic around the globe and make whole countries insecure."

"Of course…"

**At the Gotanda Eatery…..**

After the incident involving the Unknown IS and the Spartan Commando, Ichika was just given a short break to get things off his mind.

He went home to his house before deciding to pay a surprise visit to his friend Dan Gotanda during his break to play video games and overall relax.

"So, everyone except you is a girl huh? Must be nice to be you."

"Uh no it's not.." Ichika said as Dan leaned towards him, slightly knocking him towards his right.

"Oh man you're such a liar heh, your emails alone tell me you live in a paradise. Got any comp tickets?"

"No you idiot, although, it has been nice since Ling transferred to my school, before that, I didn't have many people to talk to, but that reminds me.. A incident happened earlier when I had a match with her at Battle Arena 6… wait! I forgot I wasn't supposed to tell that to anyone..."

"Incident? What exactly do you mean?"

Suddenly, the door to their room was kicked open by Dan's sister, Ran, who was in a rather messy outfit.

"Hey bro, Your lunch is ready now, hurry up and eat….huh, Ichika is that you?" Ran said, obviously surprised by Ichika's presence as she was not notified in advance.

"Hey Ran, long time no see huh?" Ichika replied with a slight gesture.

Ran then moves out of sight and fixes her messy clothes then returns to continue the conversation.

"I-uh… I'm sorry…I didn't know you were here!"

"Yeah, I had a quick break, so I checked on the house and dropped by here."

"Oh, I see."

"Hey sis can't you knock? Now he thinks you're rude, I mean, he is our guest after all."

"Why didn't you tell me about it then!?" Ran shoots back while clenching her fist."

"….. oh.. I guess I didn't tell you, you're right.. sorry about that sis." Dan replies, defeated.

Ichika looks on as his thought drift away into the incident from earlier…

**Inside the UNSC **_**Infinity**_**….**

After completing their mission, the Spartan-IIs were given a break from the situation at Earth to relax as well as develop new tactics and strategies that would work most well to counter the students and possibly staff of the IS academy, but they were in their military fatigues as their MJOLNIR armors and even their Mantis-IIs were being upgraded by the scientists and engineers with the help of the data that they had collected, they had also determined the weaknesses of the IS units that they had encountered.

The Byakushiki, the lone male student or Ichika Orimura's IS unit which the Spartans knew by implanting a program that allowed them to intercept transmissions and view the school's files that detailed all the students with personal IS units and said IS units, was weak against continuous long-range assaults since it's default and possibly sole weapon was the same low-output energy sword that he had used in the match against Lingyin Huang earlier, by comparing scans of the metals that were used by Shenlong, Ling's IS, and their own Titanium metals, it was determined that their Mantis weapons could indefinitely survive hits from Byakushiki's energy blade due to their size and quality, but their conventional weapons could barely take a hit from said energy blade, excluding the Promethean and Covenant weapons weapons, as they were far stronger than their UNSC weapons, so the Spartans would be wise to not let the Byakushiki get close enough to slash their weapons.

The Shenlong, Lingyin's IS, was a bit difficult as it could fight well in both long and close range combat with it's double-combinable scimitars and Impact Cannons, especially since the Impact cannon could aim at all angles regardless of the direction it is pointed at, they had determined that the cannon was a double-edged sword in close-combat as it could also deal great damage both to the target and the shooter depending on the distance because of it's sheer area of effect ,the Mantis-II could easily dash towards the IS and, if the pilot somehow acts fast enough, get shot by the cannon, easily shrug of the damage, but due to the lack of protection, the IS would either be stunned or heavily damage, leaving it vulnerable to a lot of creative attacks that the Spartans could pull off, this is further enforced by the fact that the Mantis-II has far more powerful energy shields, is equipped with both vastly superior thrusters AND Anti-gravity generators, and the pilots of the Mantis are inconceivably more experienced and versed in combat, pile it up with the fact that the pilots of the Mantis-II were already perfect in a medical sense, augmented to superhuman levels AND had the experience of fighting a losing war for thirty years against a group of alien races that were both numerically and technologically superior than them and still survived will not help the IS pilots at all, plus, they could exploit Lingyin's hot-headedness as she had demonstrated against the Master Chief.

And lastly, the Blue Tears, Cecilia Alcott, the blonde who was among the teachers that surrounded the Master Chief before he engaged Active Camouflage, had a weakness that was rather straight-forward considering the level of technology the Spartans possessed.

The Blue Tears was supposedly based on the concept that one pilots could overwhelm multiple enemies or SERIOUSLY overwhelm a single enemy at a distance, it was rather unique compared to the other IS units that they have seen so far due to it's ability to unleash six interceptor drones, which are also called Blue Tears, giving the IS it's name, and accurately control them at the same time, but this has a major disadvantage, it forces the pilot to stay stationary and unable to use any other weapons to control the drones, allowing the Spartans to rush the pilot and take her down, but they were also aware that it had mounted heat-seeking missile launchers and a scoped Laser rifle, the best way to deal with those with their present arsenal were to either fire back at the IS and not allow it to use it's sniper rifle, or, if it uses it's missile launchers, grab the missile and return it to the sender.

They had also been able to determine the general weaknesses for an IS, but the condition that restricted the use of such machines to girls only was unknown to the academy, therefore, it was also unknown to the Spartans.

All the IS machines that they had seen so far were all very viable targets for EMP shocks, since the IS units were not EMP-hardened in any way whatsoever, they had predicted that if they were to use an EMP against the IS, it would render the IS and the pilots helpless and vulnerable in virtually every way, they had also discovered that while their own machines and armors could recharge their energy shields, the IS units cannot recharge their own while in battle, but they can trade shield power with each other, nonetheless, this will prove a very critical advantage that the Spartans could exploit in battle, whether inside or outside of their exoskeletons.

They had been awaiting their new and improved Mantis units and MJOLNIR armors and the results of the work of the engineering and scientific teams will be unveiled today. Meanwhile, the Spartans of blue team were currently maintaining their weaponry when they were approached by the chief engineer who was doing checks on the ship structure, and easily recognized them because of their abnormal height and pale skin.

"Spartans? The engineering team had just finished with a slew upgrades and modifications for your Mantis-II units and MJOLNIR armors, they should be at the armory ."

"Thanks, we will be on our way."

**At the armory….**

The engineering crew had just finished testing the upgrades for the Mantis-II units, it was equipped with EMP generators and hardened it from said EMP at the same time, they had also given it a Forerunner/Human hybrid power pack with the best of both worlds, the thrusters, anti-gravity generators, energy shield strength, energy shield recharge time and even Active Camouflage were all improved to at least a factor of three, this was due to a joint project that the Huragoks and human scientists came up with a few weeks ago before their current situation, the Huragoks had few problems at all creating the pack but it was not compatible with the current level of technology the UNSC possessed, so they had spent time on it to downgrade the pack as to fit in with the Mantis-II units, but due to their status as very few and of very high quality since they were currently only issued to the Spartan Blue team, they did not have to downgrade the power packs too much, but they were delayed due to many factors and had only finished it now.

The new Hellfire drones that were created specifically for the Mantis-II units at the request of Blue Team were also installed at the same time the Forerunner/Human hybrid power pack was, as the these were given only to the Mantis units as they were very expensive and time-consuming to build as these were the products of the UNSC _Infinity_'s science section's attempts to create a version of the Z-2500 Automated Protection Drone that could be used as a dumb A.I. piloted weapon that you could bring with you and not as a disposable sentry gun, The Hellfire drones were given passive hardlight shielding, which was superior to energy shields, that rivaled that of the MJOLNIR Mark VII, the drones could also be attached to the Mantis-II units with areas in the legs of the Mantis that could fit the drones so they could be taken on missions, the Active Camouflage that the Mantis uses could also cover them, the Mantis-II-Hellfire drone combination would be very deadly in battle indeed.

The changes done to the MJOLNIR VII armor were relatively minor, as they were having trouble with creating the same Forerunner/Human hybrid power pack for the MJOLNIR partly due to it's small area dedicated for a power pack, but they thought that the current power pack was more than adequate for the time being, there was only one Major upgrade installed on the MJOLNIR VII armor and this was the ability to allow a hologram generated by the armor ability to calculate the wearer's thought pattern to almost 100% accuracy, the results of this were very brilliant, as the holograms could take cover behind objects and feint actions such as reloading weapons, retreating or regrouping, jumping to vantages points and most telling of all, it was smart enough to find the best way to lure enemies away from the user and unwittingly make them turn their blind spot towards the user. This was done by improving the helmet's connection with the already present neural interface and discover what the user's thoughts on the current situation and terrain were and use them accordingly with an area scanner that would determine the best way to lure enemies away from the user, though the scientists who created this improvement were rather unwilling to reveal the details of it since it would supposedly create problems for them.

These were the first of a long line of upgrades, improvements and developments that the engineers and scientists were going to do to help out the Spartans of Blue team with their missions to Earth and as a way to keep their minds sharp, especially with the entire Orion arm of the galaxy except Earth were completely full of resources, as the Captain would send out some of the _Strident-_class ships to mine the resources that they needed for their projects.

The engineering team had just completed installing the power pack on the last Mantis-II units when Spartans of Blue team had just walked in through the door.

"Blue Team? Great! Your armor and Mantis units should be in that room over there, I highly recommend you take them out in the firing range for a test since they have been considerably improved, but what those upgrades are, you'll have to see for yourselves, but I guarantee that you won't be disappointed, quite the opposite really."

The Spartans merely nodded and moved along to the door that the engineer pointed to.

"There they go, but do they really need all that much gear to take on a few students with machine parts stuck to them? Oh well, they might only be taking no chances…. Or taking advantage of the fact that this ship has an entire scientific section on it that could make very advanced stuff in short time?"

**A few minutes later…..**

The engineers had done their best to explain the new capabilities of the Mantis-II units that they had just finished upgrading and needless to say, the Spartan-IIs were impressed, as they now had a variety of effective counters against the IS units and they will soon see just how effective it was as they were being called for a recon mission by the Captain.

**Inside a **_**Strident-**_**class Heavy Frigate…..**

The Spartans were waiting for the person that was sent by the Captain to brief them on the mission and were currently cleaned and maintaining their guns as usual, they had brought the same weapons that they brought when they had went to Earth a few days ago, and their Mantis-II's weapons also stayed the same.

The doors to the briefing room that they were in soon opened to reveal a man in a white labcoat with a brown t-shirt inside.

"Sorry I'm late but I had things to do in the labs before heading here."

The Spartans left their weapons at the weapons bench and stood in front of the scientist in a horizontal line.

"Now, we have discovered from the geographical scans that there is a particularly large amount of Titanium and other critical materials for the repair of the FTL engines in an small area in the planet, it is located in Japan near the institute that you know as the IS Academy, you are to get me there via Pelican to balance the chances of being spotted (Albatross) and touching down the ground without worry of landing HARD or being fried in the atmosphere (HEV). We will not remain there long since I am merely there to get a clear picture of exactly how much resources we can extract and of what quality it is, depending on my findings we could potentially cut down the time of using the Forerunner engines again by almost three months."

"Anything else? Mission parameters and such?"

"Of course, same parameters when you last went down here, oh and I almost forgot, your Mantis-II units can be sent there as back-up by dumb-A.I. only when necessary as speed is of the essence here and I'm not very good at flying a Pelican when you do summon your Mantis-II units and the Pelican will be my only means to get back to this ship as I'm sure there isn't that much space inside your units, we will be moving out in a few minutes in this _Strident_ Frigate, notice how I call this Strident only because they continuously rotate the ships because the others are busy gathering materials and it is quite a pain to memorize ship names, now if you excuse me I will have to study the maps at were created from the geographical scanning to pinpoint exactly where the greatest amounts of resources lie." The scientist said as he pulled out a couple of papers from his coat pocket and sat down on a nearby chair, studying them intently.

"So, we set foot on this planet again, but with much more firepower huh? I almost hope the students of the IS academy would see us, then again it would endanger this scientist." James said.

"I would also like to see the capabilities of our Mantis-II units in combat with their upgrades installed, but don't forget that we are only to use the machines when we really need them…."

"Yes Squad leader.."

**End of Chapter.**

**Sorry if I have been rather sluggish in the update times but I have been installing and playing a lot of games on my PC lately, which includes Mass Effect 3, Crysis 2, Far Cry 3 and I also plan to install Resident Evil 6, Crysis 3 and Halo: Reach, couple this with updating my other story.**

**Reviewer Response:**

**Invizabledragon**

**Yes, the Mark VII is a real MJOLNIR variant, but what I meant was that the capabilities of the MJOLNIR Mark VII in my story are non-existent in the Halo series.**

**Amir-015**

**The reason why it was not featured anywhere else aside from Prototype was because of three reasons, one, it left the user too vulnerable to enemy fire, two, it was too complicated for use by the Spartan candidates, and three, the prototype of the suit as well as all the data related to creating it was destroyed when the Cole Protocol was enacted during the Battle of Algolis.**

**New Universe Returns**

**You will get to see what I have in mind in the chapter after this, but as a forewarning, if I do decide to let them explain about the UNSC then it will be rather short, as I specifically lack skills in writing about a character explaining his/her origins to another character.**

**Guest: Dec 15**

**I had no idea that the representatives were given any form of military training whatsoever, ask a guy if the main characters in Infinite Stratos look like they had military training and I am pretty sure that they would say: HELL NO. and if they did in fact have military training at all then they would have shown it, and of course that is basically non-existent in the anime series, but for the LN and Manga series I don't know since I don't have the access.**

**The twirly thing she does completely opens up the area from her ass up to the back of her head for at least half a second, Spartans can do a lot in half a second.**

**1337**

**That may all be true but the Spartans' mission is to protect Humanity as a whole, so he will do all he can short of being threatened with capture or worse until he kills the IS pilots.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Infinite Stratos**

**Chapter 4**

**Inside a **_**Strident-class **_**Heavy Frigate….**

The Spartans were currently around a holographic pedestal that projected the planet that they were currently orbiting, and a small red dot that signified their objective.

One of the Spartans enlarged the projection to the point that they could see buildings, the small dot was also enlarged accordingly and became transparent, it covered part of an island in Japan, presumably deserted due to having only large amounts of rocks on one side and mostly sand and trees on the another, with the red dot on the rocky side, that was a few kilometers from the IS academy that the team had recently made contact with only a few days ago.

"Now, according to the scientist, this island has the materials we need that could potentially cut the time that we'll need to return to our dimension by a few months, but, as you can see, this happens to be close to the IS academy that we have visited a few days ago, so everyone should remain cautious on this mission as they could ambush us, to make things worse, we can't bring out Mantis units with us since we will be taking a Pelican on this mission to minimize the chances of being detected whilst bringing the scientist along, as he predictably refused the HEV because of fear of death and lastly, we have also received the new M6S Magnum, it's the same as your average Spartan-II-issued M6 but the engineering team had taken the liberty of completely upsizing the bullets and their penetration power making them very much effective against shielded enemies, but at the cost of being unable to share the rounds with normal M6 pistol due to their massive size."

"Noted, anything else squad leader?"

"Yes, we have intercepted communications which indicates that the students are having a beach study session and by coincidence, they are having the study session facing our target island."

"Then couldn't we postpone our operation?"

"The scientist stated that he would like to merely take a look at the resources and it would be quick and minimize the chances of us being detected."

"Well then, let's wrap this up quick, we are now in geosynchronous orbit above Japan and the Pelican is ready and so is our friend."

"Good, is everyone ready?"

"Yes sir!"

"Let's go."

**At an Island…..**

Ichika and co. were observing Houki's new personal IS that was just delivered to her by the known/notorious genius Tabane Shinonono, who happens to be her older sister, when they were told by Ichika's elder sister and their instructor Chifuyu Orimura that they had just received news of an issue regarding a rogue IS.

They went over to their operations room, shut the door, and sat around the holographic table that was in the middle of the room.

"Two hours ago, the Silver Gospel nick named the Gospel, jointly developed by America and Israel went rogue. Reports indicate that the unit began running wild during test maneuvers that were being carried out in the seas near Hawaii, where it has now come that it has disappeared from the area where it was originally observed. What's important, is that according to our information, it was an unmanned unit." Chifuyu began briefing the students.

"Again?" Ichika was visibly concerned in fighting another unmanned IS, wary of Houki's near-death by one of them had it not been for the interference of the still-unknown Spartan.

"As you can see, satellite tracking now indicates that the Gospel will be passing through our airspace in just two kilometers from our present coordinates. That will occur fifty minutes from now, the orders that we have just received from the Academy's Board of Directors have made us responsible for handling this situation. As we speak, our instructors are taking the training units and locking down all the air and sea perimeters. The rest of the action will be handled by the students that have personal units."

"Say what!?"

"In other words, we are supposed to stop the out-of-control-IS." Laura Bodewig clarified the situation for Ichika.

"Wait, US?"

"Must everything surprise you?" Ling replied indifferently.

"Before we begin the official mission brief, this is the time for any questions that you may have."

Ichika immediately raised his hand, beating Cecilia who attempted to do the same thing first.

"What if the Spartan… interferes with the mission, if he, let's say, aids us like last time?"

"If he does make another cameo, then try your best to get answers out of him, we must know if he has ties to any country, as that country could potentially overturn the balance of power of the world, until then, you are to proceed with this mission with caution, but if the Spartan is against you, then you are to retreat immediately, since our analysis from last time revealed that his machine could very easily destroy yours with little difficulty, especially seeing as you are inexperience with the IS. Ms. Alcott, you raised your hand too, what is your question?"

"Well Ma'am, I was going to ask that you give us the full specs and data on this rogue IS, but first, I would like to ask if you have unveiled anything regarding the Spartan since our first contact with him."

"Despite our best efforts, we have not been able to find any traces whatsoever of this UNSC or a Spartan-II Commando, but if I were to guess, he would be part of a military force or maybe even a PMC, but as I have stated, we have no idea who this person is, so we cannot afford to make any reckless actions based on assumptions alone nor can we unveil his existence as it is, it's almost like he doesn't exist on this planet at all…. Now with your next question, giving you the specifications and information regarding this rogue IS are acceptable but if any of these information leaks out, you'll be tried in a Court of Inquiry and be placed under house arrest for a minimum of two years, got it?"

"Understood instructor… this is an Artillery-type designed for widespread target annihilation, unlike my own IS it seems the Gospel is capable of all ranges of attack."

"All ranges of attack plus maneuverability too, that'll be tricky." Ling added.

"This specialized weaponry looks rather suspicious…." Charlotte Dunois mentions.

"The state of its hand-to-hand capability is unknown…. Can we do some preliminary recon?" Laura asks their superior.

"No, that won't be possible. The problem is that the target is currently moving across the ocean at supersonic speeds, so we'll only have one chance to intercept it."

"But if they only have one chance at it then that means only a unit with single-shot capabilities will have a chance of hitting it." The homeroom teacher, Maya Yamada, states.

They continued planning their attack, which is to send in Ichika to intercept the rogue IS, but the problem was, how do they get him close enough to reach the IS in time? This was around the time Tabane burst out from the roof.

"I'll show you that I can do it…"

"Alright, then that's settled, so at the present time, the personal IS unit that's able to go the fastest is-"

"Hold it Hold it!" Tabane came from the roof and dropped to the ground, running up to Chifuyu with a few mentions of exaggeration.

"Now just listen 'kay? First off, this would definitely be Akatsubaki's time to shine!"

"What?" Chifuyu asks while the rest of the students gasp.

"Oh and I've discovered something that could interest you chi-chan!" Tabane enthusiastically says.

**At the Spartan's target Island….**

Things went without a hitch during the insertion, the Spartans of Blue team and their VIP were not detected, or so they thought.

"This is will be the closest I can get us to the objective site, I can't get us any closer because of the dense foliage and uneven ground, we'll have to walk from here, and we're about three hundred meters from the resources, not very far."

"Yes squad leader." The Spartans began undoing their seatbelts and turning off the safeties of their weapons as the bay door of the Pelican opened and revealed the harsh rocky area of the island that they were going to harvest the resources from.

The Pelican had finally landed and the Scientist and Spartans were all getting out and going on foot towards the site when they were radioed by the _Infinity_.

"Sierra One-One-Seven, you and your team have been compromised by the staff of the IS Academy, I have no idea how they did it, but they had sensor in your location beforehand, supposedly someone had place it there trying to find the same cache of resources that we were but found you instead, but it seems like the students are busy with a mission right now regarding some kind of IS going rogue, they have placed you as a secondary priority since they have not seen you outside your Mantis-II, the Captain says he wants to make positive contact with this planet soon and now's as good a time as any other, we'll be sending you the Mantis-II units, they should be there within two or three minutes piloted by AIs, get out there and show those kids how it's done, we'll also be sending… a representative down there in a Pelican to establish, if things go well, a temporary alliance, after assisting the students, complete your original mission and the Pelican that will send the representative there will also extract the scientist at the same time, but you will remain there to serve as security and deter anyone who wants to harm the representative as he is a very important part of the crew."

"Affirmative, Siera-117 out."

"We must hurry then." The scientist said with concern apparent on his face.

The Spartans nodded and continued on towards the sight, though they had to slow down their pace considerably for the scientist to catch up with them.

It did not take long for them to reach the target site, though they could see signs of a battle overhead as well as their Mantis-II units making their approach.

"Looks like the students has got their hands full, let's get in there and assist them for the time being then wrap this mission up."

Right after that was said, one of the IS units that was colored red crashed near their current position, creating a crater, and their Mantis-II units arrived at the same time.

The Spartans got inside their units and proceeded to check on the downed student.

The first to approach was the Master Chief himself, as he had recognized the girl in the IS as the one that he had saved the last time he was in the Academy.

The Mantis-II units now had anthropomorphic arms, much like the first prototype of the units, which was the result of a few days of streamlining the design of the Mantis-II to make it more suited for close combat as it would be more common now considering the capabilities of the Mantis-II as well as allowing more freedom of movement as it gave the pilot specialized gauntlets that when used, the Mantis would mimic the pilot's movements while the rest of the controls would either be handled by a dumb AI or by mental command.

But the chief had the rest of his team stay hidden as it would be unknown how the students would react when there were not only one, but four of the far superior Mantis-II units that would retaliate if they did something sloppy.

He approached the female student and noticed that she was muttering something in her current state of unconsciousness.

"I want to see him… I want to see Ichika….. I want to see him…"

Then out of the corner of his screen and radar, he saw another IS unit coming towards their current position, he turned around to get a clearer look and saw the same lone male student that he had encountered during first contact.

"Huh! You're the Spartan aren't you. What are you doing to Houki!?" Ichika said as he saw the gun-metal grey machine that he had seen only a few days ago albeit it's arms were streamlined to look and act more human.

"She crashed unto this island after being attacked by that rogue IS over there, Silver Gospel was it? Tell your friends that we…. I'll be coming to help out, I also expect a chat with your superior after this in order to formally recognize my…. Faction."

"Ok…. Just leave the two of us here alone and go help my friends."

The Spartan nodded and radioed his team to stay and assist the scientist who was already in the Target area as well as coordinate with the representative coming from the _Infinity_ while he helps the students then flew away to do said task.

**End of Chapter.**

**Ok, this chapter was rather short and slightly rushed but I had to let you know that I didn't become some casualty statistic when the World's presently most powerful typhoon hit our country, aside from that I hadproblems to deal with in the past few days which included being sick, internet connection issues and enjoying my Christmas vacation, though I spent most of it playing Need For Speed Most Wanted 2012.**

**Reviewer Response:**

**Amir-015**

**For the first and second point, I thought of that but Halo wikia and Halopedia says otherwise, and If I were to guess why they would say that, it would be because it does not recycle fluids and it still has power issues that could worsen if created in large numbers.**

**New Universe Returns**

**There will be a truce, but I'll deal with how it'll turn out, I also do not see why there would be a culture shock, after all the UNSC is still a lot like 21****st**** century Earth only their tech is a lot more advanced. I was going to plan how they would swarm the UNSC personnel given that most of the landing party would be composed of the giants of Blue team and a representative, though I must admit that the identity of the representative would be rather obvious.**

**If the flood did appear then they would probably ravage the entire planet especially considering the technological and numbers disadvantage that the people of Earth have, but the loyalist could make good villains, but getting them inside would be a problem considering that the UNSC's most powerful ship happens to be guarding the planet that they want to invade.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not now neither Halo or Infinite Stratos**

**Chapter 5**

**In the skies above the target island...**

Things were going south for Laura, Cecilia, Charlotte and Ling as they battled the Gospel, even worse as their communications with their superior were cut.

That is, until a certain supersoldier entered the fight.

As the fight was going on, the same machine that had appeared at the battle arena a few days ago suddenly came out of nowhere right behind the Gospel and touched the back of it's head then sent through what seemed to be electricity through it's arm then smashed it downwards, sending it flying to the island below.

"Isn't that the Spartan? I know Ichika said that he would send help soon but HIM?" Cecilia said.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to interrogate him?" Charlotte asked, as their superior had ordered them to do so earlier in the off-chance that the Spartan would appear, and he had.

"But, didn't mentor say we should retreat when he is here and attacks us?" Laura replies

"In case you have forgotten, our communications are cut so we need to handle this now."

Ling came up to the Spartan and drew her swords in a combat stance.

"Listen up, come with us and answer a few questions, or else you'll have to go through me.w." Ling said as she wanted to threaten the Spartan to either retaliate or surrender.

"Do you really want to fight me even though I had just defeated in literally a second what you couldn't up until now?"

Ling growled and proceeded to rush the Spartan, thinking she could get the jump on him at that range.

Naturally, John-117 saw her attack in slow-motion through his augmented eyes or rather visor and sidestepped the attack, then caught Ling in a headlock and sent an EMP through the arm, setting her IS on mandatory unlock, leaving her vulnerable, this all happened less than a second.

"Huh?! Let me go!" she said as she struggled to no avail.

"Are you done?"

"Hmph..."

Around this time, the radio inside the Mantis-II came to life followed by James sending a transmission.

"Squad leader, the Captain himself has arrived to make the alliance, get the students here and he'll explain our plans to them."

The Spartan made a gesture to the other students to follow him and went to the Island beneath them.

**At the Island...**

"Captain, the rest of the Students should be here soon and the scientist had just finished with the scan, he says that this will be quite a catch and he'll be heading back soon."

"Good, I'll wait here, as you can see I've come here along without anyone else as I trust that you and your team will be enough as well as to minimize the military presence that could be threatening to the students and staff of the Academy that we're about to visit."

"Of course sir."

As if on cue, the Master Chief with a student tucked in his right arm and a few more students, excluding Ichika and Houki, both of whom were already acquainted with the Captain and Scientist but not the four Spartans as they remained hidden in their Mantis-II units and only spoke to each other via radio, though the Captain did not reveal that they had a starship orbiting the planet nor did he reveal the fact that he was a Captain, he merely said that he was the Master Chief's superior and that the scientist was... well, a scientist.

The chief promptly placed the girl down and saluted to the Captain while the students looked on.

"Sir, I've brought the students here as you have requested."

"Good work Chief." Lasky turned towards the students and spoke.

"I see that you have met one of my soldiers here, now, I am well aware that you have some questions regarding us and I am happy to answer them, though I have my own terms as well, and one of them is that I speak to your superior directly."

"What? Who are you to suddenly barge in and request for a talk with our teacher like that?" Charlotte said.

"Uh Char, Mr. Lasky here is a good man, he treated Houki when she was knocked down here during the fight with the Gospel, we also talked for a few minutes and he only wants to be recognize as a separate faction without any ties to any country whatsoever."

"So this is where you've gone off to during the fight, to tend to her?" Cecilia asks suspiciously.

"What do you mean? I was only checking to see if Houki was alright..." Ichika tried to defend himself.

"Enough." The Chief said in a calm but firm voice, though slightly mechanized.

"Who are you really anyway? And what kind of aircraft is that?" Ling asked as she stared into the cockpit of the Mantis-II, trying to see what the pilot looked like and pointing to the Pelican at the same time.

"You'd be surprised to see who's piloting that machine, even more so to know who he is and this is just one of our... faction's aircraft, think nothing of it... for now" the scientist said as he was heading back to the Pelican.

"Really? Now I'm curious, could you show yourself Spartan? I also haven't got the opportunity to thank you for saving me back there when we were attacked in the Academy." Houki said, though still holding up her right arm because of the effects of biofoam that was applied to a slight bruise.

"It'a alright Chief, I'd like to see their reaction anyway." The Captain mentioned.

The cockpit of the Mantis-II opened up and a small amount of smoke was released as it depressurized from the recent drop from space, but it was enough to conceal the pilot.

Then, one the smoke was filtered, it revealed a person in what seemed to be black and green armor with a visor that covered the person from head to toe as he took off a pair of gauntlets that appeared to be attached to the machine.

"Fancy armor, but what's so surprising about that?" Ling said to herself mentally as she stood in front of the machine.

Her line of thought died a horrible death as the Spartan leaped from the machine and landed in front of Ling, then got up, revealing himself to be almost eight feet tall and out of proportion to your average human due to his dimensions that easily dwarfed the students.

Ling, who was sent stumbling backwards because of the impact, could only gasp as she was processing the size of the person before her, even more so as she saw the golden visor of the Spartan reflecting only her face back at her.

"Now that you have seen what the Spartan looks like in person, I'd like to ask you to arrange a meeting with your... teacher."

"What... but why not meet with the government instead of the Academy?"

"Because... we don't want to deal with the politics right now, I'll let you know why if you arrange the meeting."

"That is fine, but I'd like to see how this 'Spartan' does in battle without his machine." Laura said, staring at the Master Chief contrastingly.

"Are you sure? The Spartan here isn't one to underestimate, even without his machine."

"It is fine."

"Alright then... show em' what you can do Spartan, and Miss Bodewig is it? I recommend that you use your IS during this spar."

The other students present were concerned for the Spartan, as they thought that he was merely being overconfident as normal humans wouldn't stand a chance against an IS. Unfortunately for them, especially for Laura, they were not facing a normal human.

"If you're that overconfident then be it." Laura let off a slight smirk.

She led her IS in a straight charge, thinking she could catch him off guard with her speed.

The Chief saw the movement in slow-motion as he sidestepped the charge. Grabbed a pair of M6S Hand cannons and shot two bullets each at the back of Laura's head, the oversized bullet along with it's anti-matter fuse severely draining her shields, he then leaped and caught up to the IS and then delivered a powerful kick to the back of the pilot, the kinetic power sending her flying towards a tree fifty meters away.

"Impossible!" she gasped as she saw her shield counter drop to 10, signifying that she had lost more than 300 points to a mere sidearm and a kick.

The Spartan exploited this moment and before Laura could react, he ran up to the confused pilot at superhuman speeds and threw a punch that he intentionally missed and landed at the tree a few inches above Laura's head, uprooting said tree and sending it flying into the dense forest.

This once again left the students' mouths hanging as they had just seen a human defeat an IS in three seconds, even more so that he had literally punched a tree strong enough to uproot it.

"Wow..." Ichika and harem was jawdropping at the sight before them.

The Spartan then pulled Laura up, as the remaining shield energy was depleted when the kinetic power that was hit into the tree affected Laura's IS and was set on mandatory unlock.

"Does this convince you that the Spartan is not one to underestimate?" The Captain said with a slight smirk himself.

Laura still couldn't process what happened and was still stunned.

"I figured, now, could you consider my request now?" The Captain turned towards the students.

"Y-yes... communications have been restored and we can do that immediately Mr. Lasky." Ichika said as he began talking to his sister to arrange for the meeting.

**Back at the Operations room...**

"Communications are finally back online Ms. Orimura and we have an incoming transmission from Ichika."

"Oh? Bring him up."

A screen popped up before the two teachers that showed Ichika and his friends in some kind of aircraft, evident by the moving sky that she saw in a window, as well as unknown man in a uniform in the background

"Uh sis? You remember earlier when you told us earlier to take caution if the Spartan appears right?" Ichika asked sheepishly.

"Yes... why? Is that man the Spartan?"

"Well, he did, and he and his superior officer wants to have a little chat with you, that man is his superior officer and not the Spartan himself... and he also mentioned that you don't involve the government or any unnecessary people in the meeting."

"What? Let speak to the Spartan's superior." Chifuyu said wide-eyed.

"Actually, he wants to speak with you personally and as soon as possible so if you want to talk to him then get ready as we'll be there soon."

"Fine then, he wants a chat here he'll get it."

**A few minutes later...**

A strange aircraft began to approach the island as Chifuyu and Maya watched on and presumed that it was Ichika and harem as well as the Spartan and his superior officer.

The aircraft landed and lowered it's ramp at the rear and revealed Ichika's group as well as the man that she had seen earlier in the video.

Ichika approached his sister and spoke.

"Well, after single-handedly disabling the Silver Gospel, the Spartan and his superior said that they wanted to arrange a meeting with you to mine that nearby island over there in peace, he said that he would reveal the details in this meeting." Ichika said as he pointed to the island that they had just came from.

"Fine then, tell them to enter the operations room."

In the meantime, the UNSC members visible and invisible were talking amongst themselves.

"Captain, are you sure we should make contact so soon?"

"Yes Chief, we need those resources now, and forming a temporary alliance with these people is the best option at this time, but I have also made it clear that we don't want to be known throughout this world for now and only to the IS Academy, since according to the data that we've got from the program that you've implanted a few days ago, the IS Academy does not answer to anyone, making it the ideal place to settle down without outside and government interference."

"Right Captain, but why do we still have to remain camouflaged?" James asked, he and the rest of blue team excluding John had set their machines to auto-pilot in order to fit into the room that they were going to enter to eavesdrop on the meeting.

"For us to have the element of surprise if things head south, otherwise you shall reveal yourselves after the meeting if it goes right."

Then Chifuyu approached the Captain who was beside the Master Chief, she looked at the Chief cautiously for a while before approaching, taking into account his size and the way the present students were trying to avoid his visor's gaze.

"You must be the Spartan's superior, I am Chifuyu Orimura, the head instructor of this class and my younger brother is Ichika."

"Ichika told us about you, I am Thomas Lasky of the UNSC and this is the Master Chief, a Spartan-II Commando."

"Alright then, follow me into the meeting room." Chifuyu said, as Maya, Ichika and his harem as well as Lasky and John, and unknown to the students and teachers, four other Spartans invisibly followed them..

**At the meeting...**

Everyone present had taken a seat on the floor, with most eyes on the Green and Black armored being that was next to the Captain of the most powerful ship humanity had.

"Now, can you tell me the reason why you are here and the country you're from?" Chifuyu began the meeting.

"We are merely here to mine the resources of the island that we had just been to recently, not much more, also, we do not belong to or are natives to any country here."

"What do you mean? You must belong somewhere in this planet?"

"On the contrary, we don't even belong in this planet. I was born on Mars/"

That got everyone else chatting amongst themselves, until Chifuyu silenced them, then spoke.

"Is this a joke? I know that you're technology are very advanced but, in space? We don't even have the technology to get people to Mars yet!"

"This may be hard to believe, but we come from an another dimension or reality, not sure which of both."

"WHAT?" everyone else other than the invisible guests said instantaneously.

"Can you provide evidence for this?"

"Of course I can, I would just like to state my terms for revealing ourselves to you."

"And that is?"

"First and foremost, our intention for going here in the first place is for mining that nearby island that we just come from, I ask that you leave us in peace to mine."

"But what do you find of value there?"

"We have discovered and confirmed the presence of an enormous amount of valuable minerals deep into that island most notably Titanium and we require it as soon as possible."

"I see... what are the rest of your terms?"

"Second, you shall not in under any circumstances reveal our existence to any persons connected to any government as we do not want to deal with politics as well as whatever plans anyone might have regarding our technology, this also includes guests that may come to the Academy."

"That is acceptable..."

"And lastly, our evidence is currently orbiting this planet, I will allow you and everyone present in this room to get inside it, but some of the things or... beings for that matter that you will find there might surprise you."

"What exactly is your evidence?"

"You'll know it when you see it."

"Ok... but I want to know what exactly is the organization which you two come from and... who exactly is this Spartan?" She asked as she looked at the Master Chief, currently sitting on the table across her.

"Alright then, prepare of a rather lengthy explanation, the UNSC or United Nations Space Command in our dimension is the primary defense force of the UEG or Unified Earth Government, in other words, it is the main military force of Earth and her colonies, which stretch across a portion of the Orion arm of the Milky Way galaxy, it deals with Privateers, Insurrectionists and most recently, the Covenant Loyalists. The UNSC also happens to be the main scientific and exploratory arm of the UEG, it consists of the Army, Airforce Navy, which I am a part of, and most notably the Marine Corps, which has grown to be the most recognized fighting force of the UNSC, it also includes various militias and elite special forces, which the Spartan is part of."

"What? You're saying that your technology had allowed you to expand from this planet?"

"Of course. We have starships capable of Faster-Than-Light travel. Which has allowed us to expand into multiple colonies."

"Alright... but what is this Covenant Loyalists that you mentioned earlier?"

"Ah yes... but that is a rather sore subject for most of the UNSC, alright, I'll tell you all about it nonetheless, the year 2525 marked the turning point of human history, as it involved first contact of humanity with an group of caste-driven and theocratic extraterrestrial intelligence known as the Covenant, this also marked the unification of a race that has suffered from numerous Insurrections against the UNSC."

"The Covenant were aliens? And what happened that managed to halt all rebellion against the central power?"

"The Great War, the Covenant leadership lied to their people to keep their power and forced the Covenant war machine to wage a genocidal war against our entire race, they outnumbered us seven to one and heavily outgunned us, many of the battles that we had against the Covenant ended in disastrous losses due to their highly advanced technology, they would skip over our fleets because of their much more accurate and faster slipspace drives and would easily bypass our forces, and even if they did engage our navy, for every ship that we managed to destroy, we lost four. We were fighting a losing war, and things were very grim for the future of humanity."

"So how did you manage to survive?"

"Well, it was because of the Spartans. I'll leave the explaining to this Spartan." Lasky said as he turned to the Master Chief.

"Sir?"

"You take over Spartan, I wouldn't want to steal your credit by explaining it myself."

"Fine, the Spartan projects were made to create augmented supersoldiers to, initially, combat the Insurrectionists, until the Covenant came, the first of these projects were project ORION, it had failed as humanity lacked the funds and technology at the time, then came the Spartan-II project, this time it had succeded and created 33 of the intended 75 supersoldiers as 30 were killed because of the great pain of the augmentations and twelve were medically discharged because of physical deformities when their bodies rejected the augmentations, while one flat-out declined the augmentations, two commited suicide and another escaped."

"What kind of augmentations did you have that killed your co-workers and led some to deny the project?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to." Chief replied calmly.

"Well, looks like that's all you can get out of him, now, we managed to _barely _win the war when one of the Spartans managed to uncover the truth for everyone, including the Covenant, to see, and it caused a split in the Covenant, the Covenant Loyalists and Separatists, we allied with the Separatists and managed to defeat Central power of the Loyalists, though small pockets of them still exist, which is why the UNSC is currently dealing with them. The war left a major scar on humanity, with approximately 23 billion military and civilian casualties and numerous then-flourishing-with-life worlds turned lifeless and rendered uninhabitable with oceans of magma visible from space, it was caused by the Covenant glassing, where the Covenant bombards the entire surface of a planet with weaponized plasma, burning the ground and creating the magma as well as annihialating the whole biosphere."

This was rather hard to comprehend for the students as they had never seen actual warfare before.

"Now, do you have anymore questions to ask regarding our dimension... or reality's history?"

"One more, who is this Spartan that managed to end the war between humanity and the Covenant?"

"I thought you'd never ask, he was the most famous of the Spartans, his exploits were legendary as he had also fought with the Covenant Separatist's leader, and he had prevented the destruction of the known galaxy due to his actions, he had won every medal other than the Prisoner of War medal, and his service records states 207 ground engagements over three decades and those are just the ones we have on paper, first time I read his service record I thought that it was fabricated and he's one of the five Spartan-Iis that we have in our assests."

That was hard to comprehend for the students as they had never been in a real battle before, and to think that someone had fought in that many battles with their IS units is short of unbelievable.

"Is this specific Spartan still active?"

"Well, he's is right beside me so yes."

Everyone's eyes turned towards the Master Chief, who was rather uncomfortable with the attention.

"You have been fighting the Covenant in 207 battles in thiry years?" Ling asked as her eyes widen as finally had an idea on who she had fought with but miserably lost to earlier.

"Yes I have, but I'd rather not talk about it." The Chief said in a calm manner as usual.

"Amazing... but you said that you had five Spartans right? Then they must have been just as skilled as him?"

"Actually... they are in this room."

Everyone looked around the room and saw nothing at all.

"Where exactly?"

"Spartans-005 and 087 is standing right behind me while Spartan 087 is behind you and Spartan 104 is behind Ichika."

At that moment, the rest of the Spartans revealed themselves, much to the shock of the people in the room.

"Where did you come from?" Chifuyu said as she was the first to recover from the sudden appearance of the four additional giants.

"Active Camo, it turns us invisible, We were here the whole time." James said.

"You have technology that can turn you invisible?" Cecilia said as she swept her gaze over the five Spartans.

"Yes."

Then, Roland contacted Blue one.

"Sierra-117, how are things going?"

"Right now, things aren't going too bad, we have just finished explaining the origins of the UNSC to the people, we also plans for them to visit the _Infinity_ as to provide evidence for all that we have just said, prepare a welcoming party for our guests."

"Right away." the A.I. said as he cut the link.

"Captain, Roland is ready for our guests."

"Good, the Pelican is now ready for orbital docking, are you ready?"

"Wait... you're taking us to space!?" Ichika asked.

"I have said that before, or weren't you listening?"

"I guess I'm just a little excited that's all."

**End of Chapter.**

**Alright 4K words! Another chapter done, I had to do an especially large amount of research during this chapter to help with Lasky's explanation, I also had a few parts of it cut to improve the quality, one of the cut parts included Lasky and John revealing their birthplace and ranks then I thought that it would be impractical.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**New Universe Returns**

**That is a pretty resonable suggestion, they may allow some of the Spartans or Marines to help out in the Academy as a trade-off for letting them mine for the minerals, I'll see how I'll approach it sooner or later.**

**Hornet07 **

**Not necessarily, Halo villains might be good if I reach the end of the second season so I could continue with this fanfic, I may apply them in time, but not right now as I prefer to follow the canon storyline of Infinite Stratos for the time being.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Infinite Stratos**

**Chapter 6**

**Somewhere in the skies above Japan...**

The group of UNSC and IS Academy personnel and students were inside the D79H-TC Pelican in their seatbelts as the aircraft had begun to pressurize as they began to hover faster and faster into the sky.

"This... Pelican can get to space?" Chifuyu, who was rather skeptical, asked as she had not expected to get to space via a relatively small aircraft.

"The D79H-TC Pelican was the main dropship that the UNSC forces had during the war, it was designed for orbital insertions, quick and relatively powerful air support,troop transport and occasionally dropping vehicles into the middle of a heated firefight with it's magnetic clamps." Lasky replied as he took out his datapad and stared into it.

"We've got escorts coming our way, seems like Roland isn't taking any chances." Lasky says as multiple five Broadswords approach them as the skies around them began to darken as they began to escape the planet's gravity well and into space.

"What are those?" Ms. Yamada asks as she points towards one of the Broadswords that was currently approaching the Pelican.

"F-41 Exoathmoshperic Multirole Strike Fighter, better known as the Broadsword, they are versatile and well-armed strike fighters meant to engage the incredible firepower and defenses displayed by the Covenant's own fighters."

"Interesting..."

The Pelicana and the Broadsword escorts were now getting away from Earth as the Infinity's A.I. began to hack into the satellites in orbit to give the operators a false reading as well as the telescopes in the ground so that the chances of them being spotted would be lessened.

The Pelican and it's escorts finally broke free of the planet's gravity well and into deep space, drawing reactions from the civillians inside.

All of the students and two teachers looked out of the window and saw that they were in fact in space, they now had an idea of just how advanced the UNSC's reality was compared to them, sure they had the ability to send unmanned rovers and satellites to space, but the UNSC's capabilities greatly dwarfed theirs, if a simple trroop transport craft could get to space with few problems as the Pelican had demonstrated, there was no reason to doubt that they had an entire starship with them, this was also more than enough proof to convice the civillians that Lasky and the Spartans were not lying at all, but they were not so sure of what to think about the Covenant that Lasky mentioned...yet.

"The Earth looks wonderful from up here, are trips like this common to see in the UNSC?" Cecillia asked as she observed the planet from one of the windows of the Pelican.

"In the military, scientific and exploratory arm of the UEG? Of course, but not many people in the UNSC have time to take in the view of planets at all, most specifically Earth, as living in Earth has become quite a luxury in the many star systems that the UNSc has colonized."

"Okay... anyway, where is this proof that you mentioned earlier? Though being space-worthy is very impressive in itself, I would think that you couldn't have trekked through space and time with this craft now did you? The same would go for these... Broadswords?" Chifuyu asked, still slightly unconvinced.

"Of course, we should be approaching the Infinity soon, we have placed it right outside the range of most common telescopes on Earth but we do take few... measures to keep it from being seen by more high-powered telescopes." Lasky replied with a slight grin.

"What is this Infinity you speak of?" Laura asked the next question.

"The UNSC _Infinity_ is basically a starship, but I'll let you see for yourselves and not spoil the surprise." He again replied, raising a few eyebrows.

"INF-101, this is Sierra-117, requesting passage to the ship, I have the Captain, Blue Team and the objectives inside." The pilot said as he slowed down the thrusters.

"Affirmative Sierra-117, de-cloaking and opening hangar doors."

The students and two teachers looked in amazement as they began to see the 5.6 kilometer long UNSC Infinity appear out of nowhere in front of them.

"Amazing..."

"Whoa..."

"This is the UNSC's largest and most powerful warship, the UNSC Infinity." Lasky said as he pointed towards his ship.

"How did you manage to get to this "reality" anyway? By the way you explained earlier, it sounded like you were stranded here rather than going here intentionally." Ichika asked, wondering how did humanity in the UNSC's reality get to theirs.

"I'll explain that when we get to the Infinity."

**Inside the UNSC _Infinity..._**

The Pelican had landed within the hangar and many of the occupants were excited to see the innards of such a large and technologically advanced ship, they would not be disappointed.

"Now that we're here, I would like to say a few things before we leave the Pelican, First, do not touch anything on this ship as we have multiple nuclear weapons in here that would easily tear this ship apart from the blast being contained by the energy shield and exponentially increasing, Second, we have... unique crew members on this ship, you will know what I mean when you see them, do not disturbed them and lastly, do not forget that you will not reveal this to anyone when you get back to your planet unless I allow you to."

The group nodded.

"Blue Team, you are dismissed until further notice, the rest of you come with me for a little trip through this ship."

The Spartans began to scatter around the ship doing their assigned tasks inside the _Infinity._ While the group looked around the hangar, taking in the sights and sounds of the people working while getting a few stares from the same people.

"_This will take a while... reminds me of the time when I brought Jun and the Spartan-IVs along for this same trip when the Infinity was under construction in the Oort Cloud and this ship was hijacked by Insurrectionists during the tour." _Lasky though to himself as he began to familiarize his guest with the _Infinity_.

_**Around 40 minutes later...**_

"Well Ladies and Gentleman, here we have returned to the Pelican, we should get you back in the Academy before people start noticing that you aren't in the Operations room like you said." The tour guide/Captain said as he finally finished the round trip through a small portion of the UNSC _Infinity._

Lasky had toured them through areas in the _Infinity_ with the help of the new teleporters, they were all amazed as they would walk into the gate-like structure emitting a serene blue glow and end up in a different section on the ship, some even walked back and forth, fortunately, the teleporters were stable enough to handle the quick transitions, though the students that did were promised a scold when they got back to the Academy.

In total, they had toured through the Bridge and showed them the navigational equipment, the Medical bay and showed them the highly advanced biofoams as well as a simulation of flash cloning, the Armory and the numerous amounts of weaponry and vehicles in the area, it was in this specific area that a lot of questions were asked but the Captain replied as professionally and as swiftly as he could, they toured the Cafeteria and the sights, sounds, and of course scents there, they also went through the Spartan deck of the _Infinity _as they saw the Spartan-IVs that were conducting training there as well as the war games, the Captain had a hell of time explaining that they were technically not SPARTANS per se as he considered the IIs the real Spartans and the IVs were merely replicates who could not pilot the Mantis-II units, though he made sure that none of the IVs heard that, and lastly, he showed them the slipspace drive and how it functioned, this was the place were he kept the closest eye on the group as it was potentially the most dangerous especially with the repairs going on, this was also the place where he had explained the circumstances of how they ended up in the reality that they were in. He had also gone into more detail on the history of the UNSC and the war but once again excluded the Forerunners and Flood.

"This was certainly a unique day, I would never have believed all this if someone told me all about it with seeing the real thing." Chifuyu said after the trip.

She had a fair part in keeping the students in check along with Ms. Yamada and it certainly took a lot of effort as the students were all too interested in the technologically-advanced UNSC and did not take well to the Captain's stand not to reveal their existence to the rest of the world, and Chifuyu herself respected Lasky's stand as who knew what may happen if the world had gotten their hands on such advanced technology, especially with the rogue organization Phantom Task on the prowl.

"It was my pleasure, now, as I have said earlier as per our agreement, I'll be sending in teams to scavenge for certain metals in that island in a few hours or so, you may allow people in the Academy to know of their existence but do not allow anyone outside of it to gain any knowledge whatsoever."

"Understood."

"I will also be sending in part of Blue team with you to serve as a measure of defense as well as a token of appreciation."

That surprised them, sending in a few Spartan-II was going WAY overboard.

"What? But we can take care of ourselves!"

"We've heard of a certain organization is after IS units around the world and undoubtedly they will strike the Academy one day, while we're here we may as pay you back, though we can't do it by giving you some of our technology, I can set the Spartans to help you out for a while, they also won't have much to do in this ship as all we can do here is repair our slipspace drive and the chances of attack are virtually zero."

Just then, the aforementioned Spartans came into the fray.

"Captain, you asked for us?" James, who was the first to get to the Captain, said.

"Yes, some of you shall be acompanying these people back to the surface and stay with them until we finish the repairs."

This puzzled the team as it would mean that they would have to split up, but they let the Captain continue.

"James and Chief, you follow them, the rest of you should stay here to oversee the Spartan-IVs as well as the development of your armours." Lasky said, much to the disappointment of John, James, Kelly, Linda and Frederic, though they did not show it and remained vigilant.

"Yes sir." They all replied simultanously.

"Good, now get to the Pelican, the rest of you are dismissed." Lasky turned to the remained of Blue team, who saluted back and left.

Before they left with the Students and two teachers, Lasky tapped John in the shoulder.

"I'll let you know if anything comes uo Chief, until then, take this rest, you've earned it."

"Thanks." John said as he walked inside the Pelican and took to the controls, the occupants staring at him as he did so.

**End of Chapter.**

**Meh, pretty short chapter for a long while huh?**

**Ok, so, I know it's been a pretty long time since I've updated this story but I'd like to let you guys know that I have been rather busy with the New Year and the Ati-Atihan festival going on specifically in our province so I didn't have much time to write, or none at all, I also have plans for a new crossovers real soon so I may put this story in the fridge for a while.**

**Reviewe Response:**

**hornet07**

**Actually, I wanted to do that, then I cut it when I though about the student's reaction to the pure ugliness of war and how impractical it would be to do that when you're talking to a couple of kids not even past 15 years old as it may scar them for quite a while. Think about the impalement and/or decapitation of civilians by the Sangheilis, the open wounds caused by Plasma burn, the myriad of terrible things that a Brute Spiker and bayonet can do and lots of worse stuff like that.**

**New Universe Returns**

**Nope, I see no reason to tell the students about the existence of a superweapon that could fry your brain and body no matter who you are, what you do or where you hide. ( Aside from being a non-sentient being and hiding in a shield world.) Same thing goes for the Flood and Forerunners.**

**The existence of a parasite deforming living beings into unrecognizable states and turning them against you won't exactly do wonders to your health.**

**As for the Forerunners, I don't think they would need to know about the Forerunners... yet.**

**Edboy4926**

**Maybe... it would be interesting to see how Ichika would do if Chief showed him a thing or two about being a Spartan, then again, Chief would probably be too busy or Ichika would be more cautious of him than not, also, if Ichika does look up to the Chief as a role model then he would keep it to himself like in the anime, meaning that I'd leave it up to the viewers to think for themselves on Ichika'S thoughts toward the Chief.**

**G**

**Yeah I have been trying to fix that for a while now, but I'm having it rather hard to find a balance between a paragraph that is too short to effectively read and a paragraph that is so long that it would hurt your eyes to read, I've recently made a conclusion that 3-4 sentences should be enough and I'll do my best to implement that in the next chapters or stories that I'll make.**


End file.
